Kiss You In the Rain Get Me to the Doctor
by Silberias
Summary: For far too long Kakashi had distracted himself in his books. That was until he really noticed her, and realized that he had been a drowning man rather than a distracted one. 8 non-related mini-fics featuring Kakashi and Sakura.


All characters belong to the authors, plotlines inspired by the music of David Bowie, and I do not gain any profit by posting this work here.

* * *

1. Put your Winamp/i-Tunes/Windows Media Player on shuffle.

2. Click next for the first challenge.

3. Write a drabble of a pairing that suits the song title.

4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.

5. Do this for 6 songs, and good luck.

All six of these non-related MiniFics are inspired by David Bowie songs & lyrics, and I did 8 of them instead of 6. I got caught up with writing... All of the pairings are Kakashi/Sakura because I'm a pervy fangirl.

* * *

**What in the World - Low**

She shouldn't have meant this much to him—even as he sought to avoid her, he wanted to be the center of her world. It scared him sometimes, because both of their experiences with relationships and love were tortured. The fear didn't stop his yearning however, and when she opened up the door to her room that night all he could say was "I'm in the mood for your love." He hoped she didn't shut the door before he got her answer.

**Heathen (The Rays) - Heathen**

The rebuilding project this decade was of the entire town—as it seemed to be every decade. The sky looked like it was made of glass beneath the steel skyline, a new and different world from the organic and bright one he'd grown up in. In that past life he'd been waiting, and looking, and had found nothing for himself—he had stayed too long in that life. This new one, with her at his side, was so different that although it scared him to live it he was more afraid of going back to how it had been.

The world had had a veil over it, but she had opened his eyes—he could still feel it dying, but it was livable too. The warmth on his face led him to lift up his forehead protector and open his Sharingan eye so that Obito could see the terrible beauty of the city and the woman who had helped him rebuild it.

**Try Some, Buy Some - Reality**

For far too long Kakashi had distracted himself in his books, his work, and his dogs. That was until he saw—really saw—Sakura Hurano, and realized that he had been a drowning man rather than a distracted one. It took all of his strength to call out to her from his dizzying pit, but she nonetheless heard his tiny cry and lent him a hand. He had thought for so long he would die alone—not alone in the field, that didn't worry him because that was where all shinobi died, but with no one at home to find out—and she changed that for him. The spending on the books dwindled as he learned to buy her random flowers from Ino's shop. He took dangerous missions when it was asked of him rather than seeking them out, so that he didn't die from overwork and stress. The dogs, however, only multiplied under Sakura's care which comforted Kakashi to no end.

**Underground – Labyrinth Soundtrack**

No one—and she meant no one—would have blamed her for walking away. And they didn't because everyone knew that a shinobi's life was short, dangerous, and it hurt like hell. So she walked away, to a life of running forever (which wouldn't be long at all), lost but not lonely—because she had to get out of Konoha, somewhere where nothing would ever hurt again. If the underground missing-nin would take her in, then that was where she was headed—but also because that was where the Bingo books said Kakashi and Naruto had gone. It had felt like rejection when they'd slipped away in the night to escape Danzou's tyranny—she had been so lonely the first few weeks that her mind had been made up when she first heard of the two new underground recruits.

**Lady Stardust – The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars**

It was well known that it was unwritten Academy protocol to encourage bisexuality simply for ease of possible missions as well as emotional support between ninja. Sakura knew this as she watched Kakashi, under makeup, dye, and minor genjutsu, pretend to be a gay club singer as a distraction. She sighed whenever one of the men asked her what his name was—because she fit in as well, under some major genjutsu to conceal her gender—and as he winked at her (he couldn't have known it was her, there had been an emergency costume switch with Naruto a half hour ago) and trailed his eyes after her in the crowd.

**Joe the Lion - Heroes**

Mondays sucked. More than usual today, but that was irrelevant right now as Sakura watched Naruto shamelessly hit on women in the bar. Kakashi, on the other side of her, giggled into his book. With an aggravated noise Sakura threw a shot back. She'd no doubt end up in either Naruto's or Kakashi's bedroom with the way she was drinking—end up slinking back home in the hopes that no one saw her—but she rather hoped it was Kakashi as he rarely got drunk enough to get fresh with her. He usually just dropped her in bed and let her curl up drunkenly to him as he read. Naruto always woke up with black eyes.

**Andy Warhol – Hunky Dory**

Kakashi always got attached to his aliases, more than most people did. It was understandable—a ninja's alias was what kept them alive and their mission intact. However the eccentric he was currently cast as was just too much—insisting that he had a twin brother whom he couldn't be told apart from, going on to create a bunshin of himself to extort secrets from various dignitaries. People were taking pictures—so many that Sakura had to laugh that Kakashi would never be able to use this particular disguise again. The eccentric was also a skirt chaser who had very publically bet one of the diplomats that he, Kakashi wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of Sakura. Well, the Kakashi bunshin technically hadn't so far laid a hand on her.

**Seven – Hours…**

He had been too small to remember really what his father had said the morning the man had killed himself. His mother had had a diary—his father used to read from it to Kakashi. The man's voice and the woman's words were blurred away by grief and time. Obito had been, briefly, a brother to him, and Kakashi only had a memorial stone, tardiness, and an eye to remind him of the boy.

Voices blended together until they were all a parody of his own voice in his head—ghosts playing among tombstones—and despite his irregularity in going for physical checks, he went often and regularly to the cenotaph to have a good, long, personal introspection about his mental health. He had the longest one of his life when Sakura's voice became something he only heard when he thought of her.

* * *

So that would be all.

I recommend looking up the lyrics to: What in the World, Lady Stardust, and Seven. They are kind of obscure songs, especially in the drabbles they inspired (the most obscure one would be What in the World). The others like Joe the Lion and Underground are pretty self-explanatory and took a lot of direct inspirations from the songs themselves.

**Review?**


End file.
